Noir Of High Regard
by Steve Edward
Summary: Noir goes to New York to free a widow and daughter of a syndicate family. Now the half-brother to the widows husband wants them dead, and the Baldwin's are drawn into the cat and mouse game.
1. Noir Of High Regard Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Of High Regard

By Steve Edward

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are two female assassins created by Ryoe Tsukimura which weaved an intricate tale of these two young women who had to undergo extreme life and death trials in the course of their story to finally resolve that each would together become Noir.

In this story we visit Mireille Bouquet's family past, and the hatred she holds deeply within. Taking an assignment that will take her and Kirika Yumura head to head with an American crime syndicate family, she risks death to keep another from experiencing what she had as a young daughter of a Corsican family.

Monday, September 4th 0630 hours, Foundation Guest House, Paris, France

Gregor bouncing onto the bed announced it was time to wake up, and Randy giving an affectionate rub to the head of the dog swung his legs over and rose to his feet. With Gregor following him downstairs to the kitchen, Randy opened the back door and let the dog out, then prepping the coffee maker he headed back up to take a shower.

Returning to the kitchen after showering and dressing, Randy had half expected to find Mireille or Kirika in the kitchen but neither was there. Fixing breakfast and feeding Gregor, Randy had his morning coffee in relative peace.

Monday, September 4th 0045 hours, John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York

Mireille Bouquet drove the rental car, as Kirika Yumura perused the package that had been left in a storage locker. The assignment to 'extract' two persons being held against their wills would be challenging. For Mireille it brought memories of her early upbringing within a syndicate family, a family line long since dormant; at least to those who thought the Bouquet Family had been terminated so many years before.

She and Kirika were about to enter the lions den to free and escort to their new home a young widower and her child, heirs to an American syndicate family. Denied their rightful places, by the half-brother who had assumed the leadership position; the widower and her child wanted a new life and freedom. Noir would see to that they would have that wish and for those that were willing to stand in their way, they will pay a heavy price.

NOIR

Chapter One

Of High Regard

By Steve Edward

Monday, September 4th 1400 hours, Veterinary Hospital, Paris, France

The veterinarian studied the x-rays of his patient closely looking for any abnormalities in the German Shepard. Finding none, the doctor turned on his stool and looked at the patient, whose head was cocked slightly in curiosity, the deep brown eyes focused upon him. Looking towards the dog's owner, the doctor spoke "Monsieur Baldwin. Gregor is in excellent health and at his age of five years is at near perfect weight. I will have the results of the blood work by tomorrow morning and if everything is normal, I will sign the health certificate which will allow his entry into the United States."

Randy Baldwin giving an affectionate pat to Gregor replied, "Excellent. Would you be so kind to call my office once the certificate is signed and I'll make sure to have a courier pick it up." The doctor agreed to do so and after shaking hands with the doctor, Randy and Gregor exited the examination room then walked out of the animal clinic for the walk back to the Foundation Offices.

Monday, September 4th 0800 hours, Hall County High School, Hall County, Georgia

Corey Baldwin, the twins Irena and Nina with Ashley exited the Ford Focus and with their fellow students headed to class. Splitting their respective ways, the teenagers gathered with their friends to catch up on current events. The teenagers had breathed a sigh of relief that their escapades and that of their father had passed unnoticed at least for the time being. Their friends were more interested in how the 'cultural' trip to Japan and France had been. In their respective history classes the Baldwin teenagers helped bring a sense of history to life after discussing their respective visits to Belgium, but leaving the part out about their step-father's initial situation.

Monday, September 4th 1300 hours, Laurel Hollow, New York

Mireille Bouquet studied the stone wall briefly as she and Kirika walking past the estate, recalled her own early life behind such a wall. It had not been enough to save her parents or her brother. Kirika Yumura had seen to that. It would not be until nearly 12 years later she would learn the truth, and when she did she had nearly killed Kirika for it seeking revenge. But the true master behind the murder of her family had been a woman named Altena. Kirika Yumura seeking to redeem herself had charged Altena and both women tumbled over into a fiery cauldron of molten lava, but she had forgiven Kirika and reached out to her and pulled her new friend and partner to safety and that had been over 12 years ago. Today she and Kirika were making the final preparations to free another that had become by marriage originally an unwilling participant. The marriage dissolved by death, yet she was not free. The widower and her daughter would be free tomorrow.

Tuesday, September 5th 0100 hours, Laurel Hollow, New York

Joyce Milan gathered her daughter's belongings. Zetta still sleeping soundly unaware of what was about to transpire, would be awakened when the time came. Joyce, the widowed wife of a syndicate family member had been confined to her late husband estate since his death six months earlier from a massive heart attack, that had been determined to have been natural, and not from an outside influence.

Peter Milan was only 35 when he died, but he had been a loving husband and faithful father to Zetta; despite the occupation he was involved in. The marriage had been of convenience to both syndicate families. Joyce was initially against the marriage originally but the pressure to wed and bring peace between the syndicates had outweighed her reservations.

After the wedding, it was Peter himself who had confided to her that he had been against the marriage as well, but the two soon fell deeply in love with each other. Peter's sunny outlook on life was infectious. Joyce after becoming pregnant with Zetta, and giving Peter a daughter made their lives seem more at ease despite the 'family business'.

Then with Peter's sudden passing, the darkness fell upon her and Zetta, as Peter's half brother Zack whose disposition was opposite of her late husband took over Peter's half of the family business and then banishing both Joyce and Zetta to forced confinement to the family mansion, despite her pleas. It was a visit by an immediate family member of Joyce's, who in turn had discreetly notified her grandmother, Dora that had begun the chain of events unfolding. The grandmother living in Arizona had made the arrangements to have Joyce and Zetta freed. Zack's near insane behavior had demonstrated that to the grandmother.

Kirika Yumura tested her footing, then scaled the stone wall and dropped to a soft landing, pausing briefly to listen to her immediate surroundings. She and Mireille had found two men working for Zack out side at their respective guard posts and had disposed of them in near silence. The roving guard, surprised by Kirika had put up a brief but fruitless struggle as Kirika snapped his neck cleanly, leaving the man dead in an ivy patch where he would be found the next morning. The other disposed of by Mireille herself, a close range, point blank shot to the head. He would appear to be asleep when discovered, but the telltale bullet wound would say otherwise.

Mireille having scaled the opposite wall, and walking the grounds unobserved approached the next target, a small guard house next to the gated entrance. Wordlessly with her Walther P-99 raised, she entered the open door and fired twice. The startled look of the guards face frozen in death, would add another puzzle to investigators. Leaving the guardhouse and skirting the lighted driveway, Mireille joined Kirika at the side of the house, where each parted company again.

Joyce Milan clutching the tiny locket in her hand heard the thud of a falling body in the hallway, then holding her breath as the door opened the sight of the blond woman with an Asian standing to her side caused her to give silent thanks as Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Mrs. Milan? It is time to go." The time was 0140 hours.

Tuesday, September 5th 0830 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

Gina Baldwin having concluded the morning meeting entered her office and began reviewing ongoing cases that the foundation was engaged in. The Tokyo Office's report on a wave of kidnappings sweeping Tokyo and other cities in Japan pointed to a serial killer at work and likely copycats wanting their own attention. The Foundation's discreet involvement had included brining in a profiler to assist local authorities. There were promising leads developing on the case in which the kidnapper was preying on prostitutes. Gina Baldwin's spin on that situation was regardless of their line of work, a woman should have no fear of being taken off the street by force.

In Paris, France a report from Kelly Summers as she worked to solve a sudden rash of art thefts, that had been taking place at several art houses. Though not from well known artists, their works could grow in value as time grew. The art houses banding together had asked for the Foundation's assistance and her husband Randy still in Paris had directed Kelly to take on the case.

Gina finishing the overseas review turned to the stateside cases. Several fraud investigations were ongoing and one strange missing person case which Carl Greensand had been working caught her attention. Carl had been interrupted during the investigation while traveling to New York to look after Ashley, the week before.

Picking up where he had left off, Carl had made substantial progress and the missing was no longer among the missing. A Florida multi-millionaire had decided to take a sabbatical after all, without wanting to be bothered with the daily chores of running a business from day to day. His business partners had panicked needing his expertise. The self-made multi-millionaire's phone call from the city of Stanley in the Falkland Islands after being 'intercepted' by an Argentinean naval vessel had closed the case. The irritated man outraged over being forced to make landfall, had been priceless in terms of listening to him berate his partners during the conference call.

The man held no grudge against the foundation itself, but he did ask if they could recommend a good accounting firm. The request was answered with a stern warning from the millionaire himself, "God help you idiots when I get back to Miami in six months and you have screwed things up!" Gina had quietly disconnected after that, she suspected that the Foundation might be called in again.

The tap on the door caused Gina to look up and standing in the threshold was Carl Greensand, his thinning all white head of hair his most striking feature as was the goatee. Acknowledging his presence, Gina invited him in and accepted the coffee. Carl taking a seat on the nearby settee spoke, "You might want to turn to the Fox Network. Breaking news in New York looks like a crime syndicate family was wiped out."

Gina doing as Carl suggested listened to the report in progress, "We are joined by our Fox affiliate reporting from a small bedroom community called Laurel Hollow, which is Northeast of New York City where this morning authorities both local and federal are said to be swarming all over a mansion there. The initial reports are indicating that there area as many as seven dead, and they are not of natural causes. Witnesses requesting anonymity state most were shot at close range though at least two have been found with broken necks…" Gina muting the sound spoke, "Anything sound familiar from up there?" as Carl Greensand peered at the aerial shot of the mansion spoke, "Yes Mrs. Baldwin it does. Looks like somebody had a bone to pick with the Milan family."

Carl Greensand an Ex-NYPD homicide detective had spent 20 years on the force, fifteen of that as a detective. His investigative career had included numerous syndicate family murders. Carl looking back at the screen spoke, "The Milan's were initially low key players, mostly numbers at first then they branched out. Of course they ran afoul of the other families and had some pretty ugly turf wars. But as time passed and the Feds cracking down on the illicit activities, they like many of the other families decided it would be more profitable to be legit."

Carl sipping his coffee continued, "Then about seven years ago, an arranged marriage took place between two families. The Milan's and Marino's were joined together in holy matrimony. The initial word on the street at the time was that neither party, Joyce Marino of the Marino's and Peter Milan of the Milan's was happy with the arrangements, but they apparently did fall in love with each other and eventually had a daughter. Until this morning the violence had been pretty much low key, but I suppose it would not have lasted much longer since Peter Milan died five or six months ago from a heart attack. His half-brother took over things after his death refusing to allow Joyce to step in. Zack has a much darker side and is considered ruthless, but there is really nothing that the Foundation should be concerned with."

Gina Baldwin, picking up the remote to turn off the television watched as the first hearse left the gated estate. Tapping the off button she spoke, "Well so far the Foundation has pretty much left the syndicates to their own little world. I think Randy would prefer we keep ourselves out of this." Carl Greensand had to agree, "No need for us to dirty our hands over this. I am sure the locals will be able to handle it."

Tuesday, September 5th 1330 hours, Virginia State Line

Mireille Bouquet at the wheel of the conversion van as it crossed into Virginia from Maryland on Interstate 95. It was their third vehicle not counting the Mercedes-Benz station wagon 'barrowed' from the Milan estate. The Mercedes-Benz dumped in a long term parking garage in New York City for a rented Ford Taurus that was dropped off for a Chevrolet Impala that was left at a rental agency in Baltimore had been the list of vehicles she and Kirika had obtained. All of them rented with one time use and untraceable charge cards and the driver's licenses from various states of issue using real names matching the charge cards had helped conceal their identities.

A Marriott Hotel would be their next stop for the trip and on Interstate 85 which would eventually take them south into Georgia and beyond, but for now Mireille and Kirika were concerned with keeping a low profile especially with their two passengers, both of whom were napping in the reclining seats.

Joyce had hoped to be able to fly, but the risk would be too great. With the syndicate soon to be alerted that she was missing as were her daughter, they would go all out at every major airport and be looking for her. The only viable option would be to travel by ground.

Tuesday, September 5th 1630 hours, Federal Building, New York City

Zack Milan bunched the leather seat in anger as the Cadillac pulled away from the entrance of the building. Zack's first awareness of something going wrong was the hushed phone call from a house keeper arriving for work at the estate in Laurel Hollow to find the gate guard dead at his post. Zack had hoped to keep things quiet, but a jogger found another of the guards dead behind of the wheel of his car and by the time he had got to the estate, the local police and even the Feds were crawling all over it. Grilled for the past several hours, Zack had finally been released but given a stern warning to let the Feds handle it. For the time being he had withheld the fact that Joyce Milan and her daughter Zetta were missing, but he doubted the Feds or the locals would miss that detail for long. Picking up his cell phone he punched a pre-programmed number and spoke, "Has the station wagon been found yet?" as he listened to news he did not want to hear he replied "Well find the damn thing. Put word on the street that anyone finding that car will be amply rewarded and tell them it had better not be stripped either!"

A technician at the Federal Building smiled and tapped the stop button on the computer and quickly transferred the conversation to a CD-ROM and had it delivered to the resident agent in charge three floors down. The agent listening to the conversation wrote down the details then called his contact at NYPD. In less than an hour NYPD patrol units and foot officers were actively searching for the very same car. A foot patrol officer a rookie police officer named Jester would find it by 1800 hours.

Tuesday, September 5th 1930 hours, Marriott Hotel, Virginia

Joyce Milan sat with Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura in the adjoining room as her daughter Zetta was watching Nickelodeon in their room. Joyce spoke, "I guess my grandmother asked for your help?" as Mireille replied, "That is none of your concern, but Dora Marino did seek our services." Kirika spoke, "Your grandmother told us of your situation and that she desired your freedom. Further she asked us to bring you to where she currently lives and that is near Phoenix, Arizona. We will honor that. That is our way."

There had been little conversation between them till now. Joyce sensing that they would speak to her in time had concerned herself with Zetta's care as they traveled. Leaving the estate, with Zetta already asleep again, Joyce had seen the gate guard as they exited the estate, sprawled on the floor of the guard house; the look of surprise and shock frozen on his face.

Realizing that these two women were responsible for what she had seen, it had given her the chills when looking at them. Neither would appear to be a killer to her, but they did not bring up the details of how they entered the estate. What Joyce had seen was enough to put her faith into them to protect her and her daughter.

Wednesday, September 6th, 0400 hours, Art House, Paris, France

Randy Baldwin left the door of the Land Rover ajar as he with Gregor stepped onto the sidewalk. The Foundation computers in Paris having had the previous theft data entered had projected the next likely targets of the art thieves. Kelly Summers exiting the Audi, across the street gave a discreet wave as she advanced taking cover where possible. Randy with Gregor, advancing till he could see the art gallery stopped then spoke discreetly, "I will have to give Adeline a bonus for all that typing she did. Guess what Ms. Summers, one small van with driver and a clown at the front door. You take the guy at the door and I'll take the van with the driver. Francis get ready to move if that van starts off. I do not feel like chasing the damn thing." Francis Ivax another Foundation investigator was sitting in a large truck less than two blocks away preparing to block the street.

Making their respective moves, Kelly Summers and Randy Baldwin advanced. The driver glancing at his side view mirror saw Randy with Gregor as they crossed the street. Giving out a warning in French to his cohort he started the engine, but seeing Kelly Summers having taken his partner down he floored it.

Randy shouting for Francis to block the street took off after the van on foot, but the fleet footed Gregor scampered ahead and to Baldwin's disbelief disappeared from view. The van sliding to a stop well before Francis's truck piqued Randy's curiosity even more and wary he approached the vehicle. Francis able to see into the van spoke, "Monsieur. Your dog has the driver in custody.

The tail stiff and fluffed gave Randy the only indication that Gregor was displaying anger, until he opened the door. The terrified driver pleading in French looked up at Gregor who was baring his fangs and growling; his muzzle just inches from the driver's throat. Randy stepping back slightly and holstering the Colt turned to Francis as he walked up to join his boss. Francis speaking in French to the terrified driver then turning to Baldwin spoke, "He said he will tell us what we what to know. Just please call off the dog."

Randy did so and turned back toward the entrance of the art house where Kelly Summers finding the art burglar a tad bit too wiry for her to handle alone called out for help. Randy sending Gregor ahead, trotted after him. Kelly Summers looking up as Randy approached smiled, "I will miss Gregor," as the German Shepard growling and displaying his fangs had intimidated the burglar to give up.

Ensuring that both were secure, Randy called the local police and waited for their arrival, musing all the while, he looked forward to going back to the States for peace and quiet.

Wednesday, September 6th 0900 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

The representatives of the art dealers and houses had departed shortly before, satisfied that the theft ring had been broken. The theft case now turned over to the local gendarmes to deal with had successfully recovered all the stolen art. The gendarmes acting on information from the van's driver had raided a warehouse where the stolen paintings were being stored. In addition to the paintings, the gendarmes had recovered a substantial amount of stolen antique furniture, much of it being prepared for shipment overseas. The rare furniture stolen from residences and even several museums in France would have fetched millions had their sales been successful.

Kelly Summers knocked on the door to Randy's office and entered with a former colleague from her days as an FBI agent. Agent Andrew Weidman after being introduced sat across from Randy Baldwin as Kelly spoke, "Andrew was just giving me some info on some crime syndicate activity in the States. It seems a good number of certain foot soldiers were found dead at an estate just Northeast of New York."

Randy leaning back in his chair raised an eyebrow "I thought that the crime syndicates were keeping it very low key and avoiding the bloodshed. Does anyone know what started or caused the brouhaha?" Agent Weidman replied, "Well Mr. Baldwin, the Bureau is still sorting things out; but the two crime syndicates involved are low key players, the Milan's and the Marino's. The Milan's were trying to keep things quiet about certain missing person or persons, but the Bureau found out that the widow of the late Peter Milan, Joyce and her daughter Zetta are gone. There had been some rumors that the widow and child were being held in the estate residence under some sort of house arrest, by the half brother to Peter, named Zack."

Randy sitting upright replied, "Why inform us of this?" Kelly Summers interrupted, "Well since the Fallacy Investigation, the Bureau has been interested in linking syndicates with any kind of smuggling. They thought we might have come across some things during that investigation and asked Andrew to pay a visit."

Randy taking a sip of coffee replied, "Agent Weidman, we did look into the possible connections with syndicates, but of course in the Fallacy Investigation none of the syndicates were found to be even related to that case. That smuggling scheme had been cooked up by a Ukrainian Shipping Agent and a partner of his an American Shipping Executive. I might add all those case files were turned over to the FBI in New York for the prosecution of both men last year."

Andrew replied "Yes I was aware of that. We are not officially asking for help in this but are asking if your foundation should obtain information or hear of the whereabouts of the widow and her daughter that we might be contacted. Some fear that the half-brother, Zack had eventually planned to kill both and with them out of his reach, his power and control of the 'family assets' will likely come into question. He will do everything he can to get them back into his control or not withstanding will hunt them down and kill them."

Randy pondered that statement and replied, "Well if she is on the run, she had to have help. Do you have any information on what happened at that estate?" Agent Weidman replied, "I have been authorized to give you this report. It contains the detailed crime scene report; I think you might find it interesting reading." Randy Baldwin accepting the sealed envelope thanked the agent and advised he would inform them of any thing that he might find.

Kelly Summers escorted the visitor out then returned to Randy's office and closed the door, "Do we really want to get involved in a syndicates business? Perhaps we need to leave this one alone." Randy had no desire either and replied, "I am in agreement, but if we happen to hear anything pass it along." Kelly left the office satisfied for the time being as Randy unsealing the envelope began to read the crime scene report. What he read had him calling Kelly Summers and then Lucio Magnus to his office.

Wednesday, September 6th 0330 hours, New York City

Zack Milan paced his office in frustration. The NYPD had beaten his men to the car which was now in Federal custody. His attorney had called to inform him that FBI agents had revealed to him that they knew Joyce and Zetta were missing from the estate and were apparently on the run.

Zack's temper simmering just below the surface had caused him to react to that comment, by breaking a picture frame that had belonged to his late half-brother. The shattered glass crunching under his feet served to make him lash out at the battered frame once again, sending it crashing against a nearby wall. Then the idea struck him, why not have photographs of Joyce and Zetta distributed to trucking companies in his employ. It all made sense. If they have not been seen at airports, then Joyce was driving somewhere with her daughter. But where was Joyce intending to go? Picking up the phone, he ordered that photographs be distributed to all truck drivers in his employ and added an incentive that if any driver found Joyce and Zetta they would be well rewarded with a new rig of their choice.

Wednesday, September 6th 0730 hours, South Bound Interstate 85 in Virginia

Mireille Bouquet set the cruise control to the speed limit as the conversion van broke free of the Richmond, Virginia traffic. Except for rest stops and gas, they next major stop would be in Atlanta. Both she and Kirika had given thought to contacting the Baldwin's but considering the situation, neither preferred to involve them. The news stories of the estate killings were still in the news, but there had been no mention made of Joyce and Zetta which meant either the authorities were still not aware, or if they were they were trying to find them on their own discreetly which definitely put any airport out of reach. Then there was the matter of the syndicate family involved. Mireille had in her early life enjoyed the comfortable living, but all of that had been shattered after her parents and brother's death.

When the truth had hit her about the sheltered life that she had led as her own father engaged in various activities, it dawned on her that Joyce's young daughter Zetta would have had to eventually face similar upbringing and the threat of death as well. As long as Joyce and Zetta stayed alive, the power that Zack the brother-in-law could wield would be tempered because Joyce and Zetta were the true heirs to the Milan and Mirano family fortune.

Wednesday, September 6th 0845 hours, Highway 53, West Bound, Virginia

The trucker shifting and accelerating back to the speed limit looked at the photograph of the missing woman and her child. Musing that the woman had left her husband because of certain circumstances did not outweigh the reported reward. He would keep his eyes peeled just in case.

Wednesday, September 6th 1400 hours, Toussus-le-Noble Airfield, France

Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy viewed one of their passengers as he entered the cockpit, the brown eyes of the German Shepard taking in the two women as they prepared to depart. Else giving an affectionate pat to the dogs head was rewarded with a friendly lick to her hand as Gregor turned about and walked aft towards the passenger compartment. Randy Baldwin their boss stuck his head into the cockpit, "How's the weather holding?"

Kay Milroy replied, "Looks like good weather all the way with scattered overcast at Brunswick Maine, but a low-pressure front is building in the Gulf and may make things interesting later on. But I've filed for a flight well west of the seaboard so we should come in behind it into Dekalb-Peachtree. Oh yeah Gina left the Mustang for you in the hanger she said to give you the keys. It is fully gassed." Taking the ignition keys from Kay, Randy headed aft looking at Gregor who had seated himself in a seat. Taking the specialized harness seat belt, he hooked Gregor into the seatbelt restraint of the seat for take-off.

Wednesday, September 6th 0830 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

Gina Baldwin listened to her husband as he spoke from the airborne Gulfstream streaking Westward across the Atlantic, "So Carl told you about the syndicate mess in New York?" as Gina reading the article about the murders in the New York Times replied, "Yes he did. He surmised some kind of fall out, but that's about it." Randy who was reading an updated report of the incident replied, "Well I hope you are not on the speaker phone!" Gina confirmed she was not, "Husband just what has got you interested in the murders? Leave it to the law enforcement authorities to deal with."

Randy replied, "I think I may know who is involved. They are someone we both know." Randy using heavily encrypted voice communications continued, "Based on the report that was given to me, I believe that Noir is connected. Lucio is getting bad vibes if you will from Soldats in the States who think that the syndicate leader is hunting actively for the missing widow and her daughter. I have my doubts she herself took out seven syndicate guards watching over her. The methods that were utilized leave me no doubt that Mireille and Kirika are involved up to their necks in this, which means if they are traveling by ground, they will likely be spotted eventually."

Gina Baldwin frowning replied, "Well that is just wonderful, but they could be anywhere by now perhaps in Canada or elsewhere." Her husband replied, "Going north was out of the question. The syndicates have connections and they would be sounding the alarm to be alert at all border crossings. It would have to be south. And the time differences not withstanding, the last I saw of them both was Monday afternoon when we had lunch. They could have easily been in New York had they departed that afternoon, which I and Lucio believe that they did."

Gina spoke, "Well have you tried to call them?" Randy replied, "Already been there and done that. No joy. They are so damn adept at covering their identities and tracks they even use pay-as-you go cells when on assignments. Unless they decide to call either you or me to let us in on their assignment we are hunting for them blind."

Gina paused a moment pondering how she could explain to Carl Greensand and the other investigators to go out and find two women with a widow and child in tow without telling them about the New York murders, but gave up on that idea then turning to look out the window, she spied a Georgia Department of Transportation work crew setting up for some roadwork on the freeway in the distance. The portable sign flashing right lane closed ahead gave her an idea and she spoke, "Husband. I have an idea, and it just might work." Randy listened and smiled, "What the hell give it a try. If they are on Interstate 85 they have got to pass the Welcome Station. Get Martha Edelstein working on it. If we are right, they should still be somewhere in North Carolina. By the time the signs are setup and programmed they will likely be near the state line." Disconnecting from Gina, Randy looked out the window to the Atlantic far below musing, "Well so much for rest and relaxation. What ever the heck prompted them two to stir up so much discontent and discourse was going to make things hot in Hot-Lanta when Noir arrived to Georgia."


	2. Noir Of High Regard Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Of High Regard

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, September 6th 1230 hours, South Bound Interstate 85, North Carolina

The brief visit to the rest stop for Zetta had been where the trucker saw the young girl and her mother Joyce. Though the truck driver had tried to look disinterested, Kirika Yumura noted his keen interest and spoke to Mireille, "A truck driver at the rest stop followed Joyce and Zetta briefly. We can assume that Zack Milan is utilizing truck drivers to find us."

Kirika could not risk taking out the truck driver at the crowded rest stop, since anything happening there would have raised a red flag for the searchers. Mireille accelerating to cruise speed replied, "We will have to deal with it accordingly when we can."

The trucker cursing his luck to be driving a rig with a speed governor watched as the van receded into the distance, but he did have the tag. Placing a call to the telephone number on the flyer, he advised the listener to the direction of travel, make, model and color of the conversion van. Giving his name and the company he worked for the driver disconnected and continued south.

An undercover Federal Agent stopping at a T/A Truck Stop in Virginia had come across a discarded flyer about the missing woman and child two hours earlier. The Feds were also listening in when the call came in.

Wednesday, September 6th 1330 hours, Gulfstream V, Atlantic

Kay Milroy clearing with Homeland Security for entry into US Airspace looked at a note from Else, "There is a 767 Freighter ahead with horses going into Brunswick for deplane. If they get there ahead of us, we are going to be delayed!"

The intercom chime sounded and Randy picked up the handset, "Yes Kay. What's up?"

Kay Milroy replied, "Randy, there is a 767 Heavy Freighter with horses going into Brunswick ahead of us. There could be a delay before that government vet gets to us."

Pondering that a moment, Randy replied "Try to make contact with that 767 and ask for a favor. We are faster than them anyway. See how far ahead they are and if we can safely overtake, do so. We really need to get to Atlanta ASAP."

Getting the nod from Kay, Else switched over to the international air-to-air radio frequency, "Barracuda Air 767, Flight 8771 with horses this is Gulfstream Foundation One 972 Sierra, Flight 4558. How copy over?"

Ian White sitting in the co-pilot seat heard the call and the familiar voice then replied, "Gulfstream Foundation One, Barracuda Air 767. We read you, Five-by Five. Hey is that Else Conroy, I am speaking with?"

Else's voice replied, "Yes it is Barracuda. Hey is that you Ian?" Daniel Winters sitting in the pilot seat turned to his partner and raised an eyebrow, "Else and Kay up here with us?"

Else replied, "Yes Ian, it is me. Look I need a big favor. Can we slip in ahead of you at Brunswick? We got one small critter that needs clearance and since you guys are off-loading the cargo there you have got all the time in the world so to speak. Can we take your slot?"

Daniel Winters replied, "Sure why not. How far are you from us?" Else running a quick calculation replied, "We are about 30 minutes behind you. If you make a slow 360 by the time you come back to primary heading, we will be in front. How about it?" as Daniel Winters replied, "Sure let me clear with ATC and you can pass us while we are in the turn. By the way can you guys go up three channels?"

Daniel Winters getting clearance for the maneuver eased the 767 into a shallow right turn, then tapping the specified frequency called out to Else and Kay again, "Hey guys how's the job going?" as Kay Milroy replied, "Rather good. I thought you two were still flying cattle cars for a living. What happened?" Ian White replied, "A stupid drunk in Portland, Oregon is what happened."

Kay glanced at Else and shrugged her shoulders "Well what ever. So you guys are just doing contract flying when they come along?" Daniel Winters replied, "Yeah Kay that's about it. After that cattle car incident, me and Ian had enough; besides we got lay off notices a week later anyway."

Kay Milroy replied, "Well see us on the ground in Brunswick. We might be able to persuade someone that your flying skills are needed." Else turned to Kay, "You think the boss will go along with it?" Kay Milroy replied, "What the hell, it can't hurt to try."

Wednesday, September 6th 1400 hours, Interstate 85, South Carolina border

Returning to the interstate after getting gas, Mireille noted the speed limit to Kirika "We are in the slow stretch, keep an eye out for truckers. Somebody is going to be looking hard for this van." Joyce Milan spoke, "Mireille? Do you think they may know where we might be?" Mireille replied, "Your brother-in-law, likely has utilized truck drivers in his employ. We were likely spotted at the rest stop in North Carolina, but do not worry about it."

Wednesday, September 6th 1415 hours, Brunswick International Airport, Maine

The customs inspector Sam Rawlings stood outside the office watching the examination of the German Shepard. The dog's owner Randy Baldwin kept looking at his watch as the vet seemingly crawled through the exam.

Sam Rawlings knew Baldwin all too well, since it had been him that had provided the airlift for his gravely ill son back in November of last year. The blizzard that struck Brunswick had forced the cancellation of all private air ambulance services and even the renown 'Angel Flight Services' had called to advise that none of their members aircraft could fly into to transport the sick child to Cleveland, Ohio. At least that was what he had heard, until a call from the control tower told them that there was a plane coming into Brunswick to make the urgent pickup.

In the maddening snow storms darkness the barely visible strobe lights of the aircraft as it taxied towards the terminal then turning about, all anyone could see of the plane in the wind driven snow was a lighted opening on the rear then the powerful headlights of that blue Hummer as it charged towards the terminal.

Turning around the vehicle's driver backed the Hummer as close to the terminal doors as possible then exiting he entered the building, the snow blowing in behind him. Randy Baldwin looked at Sam Rawlings, "Say I heard someone needed a lift to Cleveland?"

The doctor and nurse helped load his son into the back of the Hummer and with his wife they got into the vehicle and charged back into the blizzard. Three hours later the Hercules was sitting in Cleveland, as the Hummer carried his boy to the children's hospital and to the life saving surgery.

Randy Baldwin was nearing the end of his rope and spoke, "Ok, I know you need to do things right but is there anything wrong with the paper work?" The vet glanced up and replied, "Have to double check the results sir."

Kay Milroy and Else Conroy having completed the topping off of fuel and pre-flight checks stood with Daniel Winters and Ian White as they waited for Randy Baldwin. Kay Milroy spoke, "So where do you two go from here?" Daniel replied, "Deadhead back to Atlanta. We are going to get a commercial flight back."

Else spoke, "Oh really? So you guys are not flying the 767?" Ian replied, "Nope. Another crew is taking it to Africa after its serviced. Some Saudi Prince wants some Zebra's delivered. We gave it some thought on that and flying skittish racing horses is bad enough. Putting up with wild Zebra's did not sit well with us."

Sam Rawlings slapped the Expedition into gear and peeled out from the terminal, "Mr. Baldwin, sorry about that stupid dork." Randy Baldwin gripping the overhead handle replied, "I guess he gets paid by the half-hour."

Sam Rawlings steering the Expedition towards the Gulfstream replied, "I suppose, but hell everything is in order and you have quarantine capabilities at that farm of yours. There was no reason for him to be such a stuck up. But heck at least your dog can be happy and not be stuck in a cage."

The gathered pilots turned as the Expedition screeched to a stop and Randy with Gregor exited the vehicle. Kay Milroy hurriedly excusing herself boarded the Gulfstream and headed for the cockpit.

Else introduced Daniel Winters and Ian White to Randy Baldwin as he passed the pilots, Randy turned about on the stairs, "Glad to meet you both. Do you have your resumes?" Daniel Winters and Ian White replied that they did. Randy waited for Gregor to climb the steps then followed, "Ok then, you are welcome to come onboard." Else following the men up and folding the boarding rails was helped with securing the door by Ian who spoke quietly, "Is he all ways like that?" Else replied, "He took your measure while we over the Atlantic. He is rather intuitive about people and a rather nice boss to work for. Don't screw the interview up Ian."

Wednesday, September 6th 1530 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

Martha Edelstein disconnected and hung up the phone. Tapping the intercom button she spoke to Gina Baldwin, "Gina the signs are in place and are operating. They have six of them going." Gina Baldwin glancing up at the wall clock replied, "Thanks Martha. Unless otherwise stated, they are to keep the signs going until 6 PM."

Wednesday, September 6th 1645 hours, Interstate 85, Georgia/South Carolina Border

Kirika Yumura was driving as they passed the first sign which read "M.B. & K.Y. CALL GRMB! URGENT!" Another sign at the entrance ramp to the Georgia Welcome Station flashed the same message repeatedly as well.

Kirika spoke to Mireille, "Randy and Gina are sending a message. We need to call them."

Mireille Bouquet pondered how Randy Baldwin knew they were in the United States much less on this particular interstate, but gave up that thought for the moment as she dialed the private line to the Baldwin Foundation Offices in Atlanta. Kirika counting the sixth sign checked the review and side view mirrors. The tractor trailer had caught up to them again.

Wednesday, September 6th 1700 hours, Briscoe Field, Gwinnett County, Georgia

The Citation rolled to a stop then six men followed by Zack Milan exited the aircraft and headed for the group of rental cars parked near the Fix Base Operations Building. Zack Milan's cell phone chirped and he answered, "Yes this is he. Where are they now?"

Gina Baldwin was Interstate 985 pushing 70 when she could. The heavy traffic was not cooperating. Giving directions to Mireille to get off the interstate immediately, Noir and the object of their assignment were taking side roads. Kirika having finally ditched the tractor trailer that had been tailing them since North Carolina was satisfied that Zack Milan would be in the dark for the moment.

Wednesday, September 6th 1730 hours, Dekalb-Peachtree Airport, Chamblee, Georgia

Giving Gregor enough time to answer natures call, Randy walked with Ian and Daniel as the dog did his business, "It's good that both of you were in the same squadron as Kay and Else. It says a lot about you. The address that I have given you is where you need to report to in the morning. Martha Edelstein is my office manager and she will take you through the steps to get you into my employ. By the way are the offered salaries acceptable?"

Daniel Winters replied, "Mr. Baldwin they are most acceptable." Randy Baldwin seeing Gregor had finished replied, "Excellent. I look forward to working with both of you. Take care for now." Turning about Randy with Gregor headed for his Mustang, the muted rumble of its modified 4.6 liter V-8 echoing in the hanger.

Wednesday, September 6th 1800 hours, Interstate 85 and Interstate 985 Rest Area

Zack Milan thanked the truck driver but cursed his luck. Ducking off the interstate, the van could be anywhere but they were in a very narrow area. Turning to one of his men he nodded and the man walked off towards the truck.

The truck driver about to drive off saw one of Milan's associates wave at him and he rolled the window down and stuck his head out to talk. The muzzle of the silencer pressed against his forehead, he was pushed back into the cab. He never felt the bullet enter his brain.

Wednesday, September 6th 1830 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

Corey Baldwin pressed the remote control then stepped back as the doors to the barn closed. Inside the conversion van, under a tarp and parked between two tractors disappeared from view. When his mother drove up, she nearly ran into Irena's Focus. Running about and gathering the teens she gave them hurried instructions then hot footed it towards the house.

Corey had introduced himself and his siblings to Joyce Milan and her daughter Zetta when they and Noir arrived at the farm. Escorting them into the house, Corey and the twins then concealed the van. The woman and child on the run from some syndicate family having arrived nearly unannounced appeared to be taking the events rather well, but he did note that the mother's apparent lack of sleep.

Wednesday, September 6th 2030 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

His step-father Randy and his mother Gina were in private conversation with Noir and the woman named Joyce Milan in his study. The daughter, Zetta was being entertained by the twins and Ashley. Corey pushing the serving cart knocked on the door then entered the study. Randy smiling stood as Corey handed him a cup of coffee spoke, "Mrs. Milan for the time being, you will stay here as will your daughter. Further travel will be rather risky."

Mireille spoke, "We do have to get them to Arizona. What do you suggest? Commercial airlines are completely out of the picture." Randy replied, "I pretty much figured that. We will use one of my aircraft. This brother-in-law, Zack has apparently utilized truck drivers to track your movements, will be or is already likely in Georgia. He knows Mrs. Milan is here in the state.

Kirika who had Gregor's head on her knees spoke, "If we perhaps flush him out we can draw him to where we can deal with him accordingly." Randy replied, "That will be a last resort, considering what has transpired. I do not want to turn Georgia into a killing ground again. The last time we did that, the Feds raised a stink about it for months even though the end results did play out in our favor."

Joyce Milan spoke, "Perhaps it may be best that I let Zack take me back, but you can send Zetta onto Arizona." Gina Baldwin replied, "Not on your life sister. That nut case will likely kill you then hunt down Zetta and do the same to her. You and your daughter will go to Arizona together."

The door chime interrupted the conversations, and Corey exiting the study, walked to the front door where he found Sheriff Phil Nagel standing. Letting the sheriff into the house, Corey called out, "Father. It is Sheriff Nagel."

Joyce Milan rose with a start, but Gina Baldwin placed her hand on her arm and spoke, "Relax. He is on our side."

Sheriff Phil Nagel removing his hat entered the study and took in the gathering then spoke to Randy, "Well you were not kidding. Hello Mireille, Kirika. Short time, no see," as Sheriff Nagel to a chair and joined the group.

Randy replied, "Let me guess, the Feds figured things out?" Phil replied, "Well they may have put a wire tap on the phone he was using to collect information, which was a good thing. They found out about a van. Bad news is Gwinnett County Police reported they came across a possibly botched truck jacking at the rest stop near the Interstate 85 and Interstate 985 interchange. An officer checking on a rigs driver found him dead. One round in the forehead at point blank range, but they are not saying it publicly but it looks like an outright execution."

Kirika spoke, "Was the truck cab green with a flat bed trailer and have Milan trucking on the side?" Phil raising an eyebrow replied, "Uh yes it was. How did you know that?" Randy spoke, "One of Zack Milan's lookouts apparently. That truck had been tailing Mireille and Kirika since North Carolina. Well that settles it. Zack does not want any eyewitness to the hunt with knowledge of their participation."

Joyce Milan spoke, "Mr. Baldwin that was one of my company trucks. So it will be likely difficult in any sense for us to continue by ground. I will accept your offer of taking us to Arizona." Mireille rose from her seat, "Randy we need to speak alone."

Gina took the guests to the sitting room and closed the door to the study leaving Randy and Mireille alone. Mireille Bouquet returned to her seat, "Randy, I told you briefly about my background did I not?" Randy nodded, "Yes you did. You were the daughter of a Corsican syndicate family member." Mireille replied, Yes I was. My father operated with the approval of the Soldats. When the demand came for me to be turned over to the Soldats, my parents refused and along with my brother they paid for the refusal with their own lives. I did tell you who killed my parents?"

Randy spoke, "Yes you did. I am well aware that Kirika Yumura was directly responsible, though she acted upon the orders of Altena." Mireille spoke, "Zetta is at or near the same age as I was when my family was murdered. She has lived a sheltered life, not knowing the truth. The grandmother desires above all else that she remain unaware."

Mireille continued, "The grandmother has the ability to shield both once they arrive in Arizona. She wants to raise Zetta in a different life than being a daughter of a late mobster. Can you understand that? I prefer she not suffer the same fate as I did and see her family slaughtered." Randy Baldwin looked at Mireille Bouquet and into her eyes that had seen so much over the years. Randy replied, "Mireille. I will do my best to see that Zetta and Joyce make it to Arizona alive."

Thursday, September 7th 0700 hours, Richard B. Russell Federal Building, Atlanta

Randy Baldwin entered the Federal Building and after passing through security took the elevator to the offices of the United States District Attorney. The meeting was to the point. The ADA sitting at his desk spoke, "Mr. Baldwin, I can see where this has concerned you. However what makes you think that Zack Milan will attempt to kill Joyce Milan and her daughter?"

Randy replied, "If you have not had the local news on you should. A company affiliated with the legitimate operations of the Milan family, a trucking concern had a driver murdered yesterday evening at a rest stop in Gwinnett County. Among items found in the cab was a flyer, which had the likenesses of Joyce and Zetta Milan taped to the dash board. I believe the Federal authorities have come across a similar flyer?"

Hiram Grey studied his visitor and replied, "You are rather well informed. However there is the matter of the murders in New York. Can you enlighten me on those?" Randy treading lightly replied, "I have no direct knowledge of who were involved though I was given a copy of the crime scene report when I was in Paris. I found it interesting that whoever carried out the murders did so rather quietly."

Hiram still probed, "Well for the record there were two accomplices, from all indications they were men. Our field agents believe they have former military experience probably Special Forces training to boot. It was a text book incursion based on how they took out the exterior patrols so easily. As to the deaths of the guards, the autopsies indicate considerable force was applied to the victim's necks."

Randy Baldwin knew exactly how much force had to be applied to snap an average adult's neck. Kirika or Mireille would have handled that easily. He spoke, "Well whoever did it the operation did so to free Mrs. Milan and her child Zetta."

Hiram replied, "Speaking of Mrs. Milan and her daughter, you are not here just to pass the time. Do you know where they are?" Randy replied, "Yes I do. They are now in the custody of my Foundation so if you would be so kind as to call of the Federal hunt for them I would appreciate it."

Hiram Grey replied, "Randy, look they are part of a murder investigation. They can be considered material witnesses. I have to talk to them!" Randy Baldwin spoke, "They did not see anything take place. If you like I will present a sworn deposition to a Federal Magistrate making that much clear. The judge will turn them loose before you can even say hello. However here is a deal for you. If I can deliver Zack Milan to you can you forget ever even hearing the names of Joyce and Zetta Milan?" Hiram Grey paused a moment to think the offer over then replied, "Ok deal. I'll call off the search for the widow and her daughter and they can be free to go anywhere in the world you want to take them. However if by chance you ever do find out who carried out that little operation at Laurel Hollow, New York please let me know. I sure would like to shake the man's hand. Oh one other thing Randy there is something that you should know before you leave." Having digested what the ADA had to say, Randy Baldwin said his goodbyes to the ADA and left the Federal Building with the written guarantee in his brief case and headed towards his office.

Thursday, September 7th 0730 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Atlanta, Georgia

Zack Milan frowning over his breakfast plate listened as one after the other the men who had been out searching reported that the van had not been located. Zack replied, "Well search harder. They did not get past that rest stop, and there are only so many hotels that they can be hold up in. Do it!" Throwing his napkin down in disgust, Zack rose from the table and left for his suite.

Thursday, September 7th 0830 hours, Baldwin Foundation, Atlanta, Georgia

Gina Baldwin greeted her husband as he came into the suite and with him headed for the main office. Along the way he called out to Carl Greensand who came and joined them. Closing the door, Randy sat at his desk and opened the briefcase.

Removing the documents, Randy showed them to Gina who smiled, "So they rolled over?" Randy replied, "Yes, but with some conditions. I have to bring Zack Milan in."

Carl groaned, "Oh heavens. I thought we were staying clear of this?" Gina replied, "That changed last night." Carl sighed then replied, "Oh let me guess? We have the Milan's stashed somewhere?" Randy replied, "Yes. At my farm," as Carl Greensand shifted in his seat spoke, "I am not even going to ask how you found them, but may I ask why sir?" Randy replied to Carl, "It's personal. Let's leave it at that."

Randy spoke, "Carl. I need some input. Can you make contact with whoever handles contacts with the syndicates in New York and have then see what their feelings might be about this situation? I don't want to have any how shall we say unknowns coming into the picture. It is complicated as it is."

Carl Greensand replied, "If you are worried about other 'families' becoming involved, you have no worry. This should be and will be considered an internal squabble so the other 'families' will avoid involvement unless it starts to affect them directly. However I'll make some calls to get for what the feel is. It will take a couple of hours."

Randy replied, "Then do it. Thanks." Carl Greensand departed the office to start making calls. Gina Baldwin spoke, "Have you decided when you are going to take the Milan's to Arizona?" Randy replied, "Yes. Tomorrow, by the Hercules since I am going to use the Hummer to transport them to Hartsfield-Jackson as they will never have to step foot out till the Hummer is inside."

Randy sighed, "Gina, what about Mireille and Kirika?" Gina replied, "At the farm with them as requested. Mireille was a bit down on how you managed to connect them to New York and Kirika well she is her usual self. I suspect that the Milan's were not still here, she would be out and about looking for Zack."

Randy replied, "Kirika will have her chance today." Gina raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, just what do you and Noir plan to do?" Randy replied, "We are going to have a little fun at the expense of Zack. Besides we need to find that trigger man who killed the driver of that truck, so we are going to use the van as bait." Gina rising from her seat spoke, "Well what ever you do, try not to make the local news." Randy smiled and shrugged as Gina left the office.

Thursday, September 7th 1130 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

Angelina Lopez had prepared the lunch as served the guests. Joyce Milan enjoying the fried chicken spoke, "Mrs. Lopez? This is so wonderful. Could I get the recipe?" Angelina replied, "Oh please call me Angelina, and of course I will be happy to give you the recipe. It belonged to Randy's grandmother." Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura entered the house and joined Joyce at the table.

Joyce spoke, "Ms. Bouquet. Did Mr. Baldwin decide yet?" Mireille replied, "We will leave in the morning. Randy is going with us. We will be flying in the Hercules." Joyce pondered that statement, "Is that a cargo plane?" Kirika replied, "A rather special Hercules." The rumble of the Ford Mustang caused two dogs to trot past the kitchen. Kirby, a Jack Russell Terrier following the larger Shepard waited at the door as Randy Baldwin entered the house. Greeting their master, the dogs followed Randy into the kitchen.

Randy sitting down at the end of the table greeted the women then spoke, "Well, Carl Greensand made contact with his old pals in the NYPD and as expected the other syndicate families are staying well out of it. He learned that at least two turned down a request from Zack wanting to borrow some 'man power'. It also seems Mrs. Milan that the families were growing concerned with your welfare and that of your daughter. Someone apparently contacted your grandmother, Dora who took it from there."

Mireille replied, "Zack violated an unwritten rule." Randy replied, "It looks that way. While Peter was endeavoring to bring a true sense of legitimacy to the Milan and Marino family lines, Zack a thrill seeker and one willing to break laws to gain wealth through illicit means which would have eventually put Joyce and Zetta's lives at stake because of his actions."

The door bell rang and Angelina left the kitchen to answer the door. The numerous footsteps coming down the hallway caused Mireille to look at Randy questionably "What is going on?" Randy replied, "Some extra insurance. Gentlemen, ladies come in and join us. Mireille, Kirika, I will explain as we go along."

Rounding the corner was US Assistant District Attorney Hiram Grey, two United States Federal Marshals (both women) and Hiram's stenographer with Sheriff Phil Nagel bringing up the rear.

Hiram bowed slightly then spoke, "Mrs. Milan, I am ADA Hiram Grey. Mr. Baldwin said I could speak with you. Joyce Milan nodded and replied, "He told me that this would help with certain matters. Anything that can help get Zack out of our lives would be helpful."

Leading the way to the sitting room, Randy closed the door then turned and addressed those present, "ADA Grey dropped a bit of a bombshell during my visit to his office. Joyce, I am sorry to say but Peter was an undercover Federal Agent." Mireille Bouquet turned to Randy, "For how long?" ADA Grey replied, "For nearly 15 years. Milan was his true last name and he was directly related to the Milan family. He chose to go into government service as a young agent. When things started to go haywire along five years after he became an agent, Peter went back to the family and began dismantling illicit activities."

Joyce replied, "That would have been about the time we were married." ADA Grey replied, Yes it was. Peter agreed to marry into your family. According to his handler, it was a risky move, but it culminated with his love for you and his love of both families."

Randy spoke, "Peter's unselfish actions saved countless lives."

Joyce spoke "His death?" ADA Grey replied, "Natural causes. The government did have a separate autopsy conducted and a rather extensive one." Joyce replied, "The legitimate businesses that Peter established with our combined families?" ADA Grey deferred to Randy who spoke, "As far as the government is officially concerned they in fact belong to you. Which is where you have to talk to ADA Grey about, since your involuntary confinement Zack had his way with things and Hiram needs your help sorting out what Zack has screwed up."

Mireille Bouquet abruptly stood and grabbing Randy by the arm opened the door and yanked him into the hallway. Kirika eyed the US Marshals and walked out. Sheriff Phil Nagel spoke, "They have issues sometimes. Just ignore the gunfire if you hear any."

Hiram Grey replied, "Sheriff Nagel are you sure about that?" Phil Nagel helping himself to some coffee replied, "Trust me. You do not want to get in the middle of those three when there is an argument about to start. Randy can handle it," as the door to the study slammed shut. Phil watching the picture frames vibrate on the wall spoke "Well then again, maybe not. Excuse me." Sheriff Nagel walked out of the sitting room and closed the door. Hiram Grey with the US Marshals and his stenographer looked at Joyce Milan who sheepishly spoke, "I only met the two women when they picked me and my daughter up in New York on Tuesday."

The study was sound proof, Phil looking through the window on the door watched as Mireille who appeared to be pantomiming had pressed Randy into a book case. If the yelling that briefly escaped the room as Phil entered the study caught the attention of the Marshals, Phil doubted they would come anyway.

Kirika Yumura ignoring both Mireille and Randy behind her stood in front of Phil Nagel, "No further." Phil sipping his coffee replied, "Try not to damage him please. We still have to get Zack Milan." Randy Baldwin waiting for the tirade to subside spoke, "First off, I had no freaking idea that you and Kirika were involved. It was a pure and stupid guess after I read the crime scene report. ADA Grey thinks that two men carried out the killings in New York, he said so himself. Second point is that you accepted the assignment without informing me, which we mutually agreed on. Third, your own past interfered. Your decision was flawed because of your own family being murdered. You had no desire to see that repeated with Joyce and Zetta. Yes it does hurt to be second guessed, but had not we stepped in where do you think this might have ended? You and Kirika are very good, better than good. You two are among the best. But we all have flaws. Now let me go, as we all have places to be."

Returning briefly to the sitting room, Randy Baldwin advised Hiram they were leaving and to take their time. Gina Baldwin driving up to the farm house, met with her husband. "How did it go?" Randy replied "Mireille got pissed about it."


	3. Noir Of High Regard Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Of High Regard

By Steve Edward

Thursday, September 7th 1300 hours, Sheraton Hotel, Gwinnett County

The two men belonging to Zack Milan's entourage looked at the van in disbelief as it drove boldly past them. The brief glimpse of the driver was enough for them to get back into their car and set off after it.

Entering the highway, Mireille floored it and headed north out of the congested city area leading the car away. A few moments later, more men came running out of the hotel and Zack Milan getting into the rear passenger seat of a Cadillac roared out of the parking lot.

Ten minutes later, the conversion van crossed the county line into Hall County and picked up even more speed. The back country two lane roads where the posted speed limit was 55 MPH, the van passed 80 MPH.

Slowing rapidly near an intersection forcing the pursuing car to nearly crash into the rear of the van, Mireille turned left. The prominent dead end sign at the roadway head caused the men to slow and to wait. The gaggle of cars arriving joined the lead car as they continued after the van.

Zack Milan looked about as they drove down the road, no houses to be seen he ordered the driver to speed up.

The van had turned around and was facing the cars coming towards it. As they stopped pulling side by side, Zack Milan impatient threw open his door and walked to the lead car and called out, "Joyce! Be reasonable. Enough of the games, lets go back to New York."

The drivers door slowly opened and Zack took a step forward but stopped as the woman exiting the van removed the wig she was wearing and spoke, "Sorry but I am not Joyce and the answer is no." The mechanical actions being slammed home from all sides punctuated the word 'no'.

Sheriff Phil Nagel yelled out, "Hall County Sheriffs Department! Do not move!" Zack spoke directly at Mireille, "You bitch!" and reached for his waist ban. The snarling of a dog came to his ears then the animal slammed into him. The others with him shifting slightly stopped when they all saw the number of deputies coming out of the wood line.

Trying to keep his hands away from his body Zack Milan began yelling "Call it off! Call it off! As Gregor bared his fangs and lunged for Zack's throat. Randy rushed out and grabbed Gregor's harness and tied what was left of the leash back onto the harness. Kirika Yumura joining Randy looked down at Zack Milan, her Beretta ready to fire.

Keeping Gregor back, Randy calmed the dog down as Mireille approached Zack Milan on the ground. Mireille knelt down and felt for the gun and finding it removed it then spoke, "What did you call me?" Zack about to try spitting in Mireille's face never got the opportunity as she took the revolver she had just removed and brought it down across his forehead. Sheriff Phil Nagel heard the impact and turned around to look briefly then walked away, shaking his head.

Thursday, September 7th 1600 hours, Hall County Jail, Gainesville, Georgia

ADA Hiram Grey viewed Zack Milan with his bandaged forehead through the one-way mirror with Randy Baldwin, "No shots fired, a very nice and quiet take down. I am impressed." Sheriff Nagel spoke, "My men and women train hard not to have to use deadly force. Mr. Milan got stupid, so he got cracked on the head. Minimal force used."

Hiram replied, "I am sure that will be in the arrest report?" Phil smiled, "But of course."

Excusing himself, Hiram left the room and with US Marshals entered the interrogation room. Hiram removed from his briefcase several sheets of paper and spoke, "Mr. Zack Milan, I am US Assistant District Attorney Hiram Grey, I have in my possession Federal Arrest Warrants for your arrest, the charges are as follows…" Randy reaching for the speaker turned it off.

Randy watched the proceedings continue in silence, then spoke "Did we get lucky and get everyone?" Phil replied, "Yes we did. It will take a ballistics test to make a match on the handgun, but we were rather careful with his associates when we searched them. One had a Smith and Wesson 9 MM modified for a silencer, but they found his prints on the door of the truck. Gwinnett County just picked that bad ass up and are on their way to their jail with him."

Thursday, September 7th 1800 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

The voice of Dora Marino coming over the speaker phone in Randy's study did not sound all that elderly, but she had given her age as 74. "Mr. Baldwin, I can assume that I will meet you in person tomorrow?" Randy replied, "Yes you will. Your grand-daughter and great-grand-daughter will be flown in on my private aircraft. I can assume you have 'protection' at your abode?"

Dora seemingly to laugh at that comment replied, "Yes I do. They are rather doting on me." Randy raised an eyebrow and replied, "We will be driving a blue Hummer when we arrive. Would you advise them of that? I do not want to alarm anyone when I arrive." Dora replied that she would and wished everyone a safe flight and disconnected.

Mireille spoke, "We leave Atlanta at 9 AM?" Randy nodded, "That will put us outside the commercial air traffic rush, which will put us on the ground in Phoenix around 10:30 or so local time there. Dora has invited us to stay for lunch so we'll stay there and return in the afternoon.

Joyce Milan holding her daughters hand spoke, "Mr. Baldwin? I do not know how to thank you for your generosity and kindness. The risks everyone took will not be forgotten." Randy spoke, "You need to thank Mireille and Kirika the most. They took the biggest getting you out from under Zack's control."

Friday, September 8th 1045 hours, Phoenix International Airport, Arizona

Lisa Mead locked the hatch shut and joined the pilots gathered at the blades of the number four engine, "So guys, how did you like flying BFII?" Ian White replied, "Certainly handles differently than the simulator at Lockheed leads one to believe." Daniel Winters spoke, "You have tinkered with the avionics." Kay replied, "No tinkering. We've flown it so much that the plane knows when it is being flown by a ham-fisted man pilot." Daniel replied, "What do you mean I am ham-fisted?"

Friday, September 8th 1200 hours, El Dora Ranch, Arizona

The Hummer came to a stop at the gate, which silently opened. Driving through, Randy saw the friendly wave of the guard as he pressed the closer button. No weapons evident on him; Randy wondered if it was for the benefit of Joyce and Zetta. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura did not miss it either. Kirika spoke "Unarmed?"

Pulling to a stop at the main entrance, two men approached then opened the doors of the Hummer. One of them spoke to Randy, "You may leave your vehicle here. Please come this way. Dora is expecting you."

Entering the surprising cool interior, the Southwestern architecture reflecting the surroundings of where the home had been built was subtle and pleasing to the eyes. There were no 'loud' colors clamoring for attention. Each color added its own unique mix to the peaceful surroundings.

The woman standing on the veranda turned as her guests arrived and spreading out her arms, she took in Zetta and hugged her tightly. Rising up, she then took Joyce into her arms and hugged her tightly as well. Randy did not miss the tears streaming down her face, as neither did Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. Dora wiping the tears away called out to someone not visible, "Pasco release it please." A puppy scurried into view and into the arms of Zetta who cried out in delight.

Dora watching her great-grand-daughter enjoyment spoke to Joyce, "Joyce, please be a dear and stay with Zetta. There are some things I need to discuss with our guests." Turning and entering the house, Dora lead them to a comfortably outfitted sitting room then calling out to a servant to bring refreshments she closed the door.

Dora Marino sitting in a chair across from Randy Baldwin and Noir spoke, "I have made the payment to your specified account Ms. Bouquet, and I do hope it is suitable?" Mireille replied, "It is the agreed amount."

Dora turned her attention to Randy. "Mr. Baldwin, I am at a loss on how to repay you. However I noted that your Foundation is non-profit. I believe this should cover any expenses incurred, especially since you flew a C130-J cargo aircraft to bring Joyce and Zetta here."

Randy briefly looked at the check then laid it on a nearby table, "Mrs. Marino that will more than cover things." Dora spoke, "I am assuming you have questions as to why I asked Noir to take the actions they did?" Mireille Bouquet replied, "The thought has crossed my mind."

Dora replied, "I could not risk asking the Federal Authorities. They might have reacted in a way to have put Joyce and Zetta in grave danger. I felt that it required a more delicate approach. Perhaps this will explain things to Noir and you as well Mr. Baldwin. I am sure that you have seen the symbol before?"

Mireille spoke, "You are a Soldat," as Dora displayed the necklace. Dora nodded then replied, "Yes. Life long," as Randy Baldwin replied, "Then you have no idea of Peter's true background?"

Dora holding up her hand acknowledged the knock on the door and waited for the servant to deliver the refreshments continued after she left.

"Mr. Baldwin, if you are referring to Peter's undercover work as a Federal Agent, yes I knew all too well of the double life he was leading. The Soldat's considered his actions to be of high regard."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Then if you knew, why did you not inform us of that? There were considerable problems after retrieving Joyce and Zetta."

Dora sipping her tea replied, "It had not been anticipated that Zack's actions would bring in the Federal authorities. In retrospect I should have been more forthcoming with all of you."

Randy spoke, "Speaking of Federal authorities, Zack's actions have raised interest in the various businesses that he temporarily ran. It may put Joyce into a difficult position of having to answer for his reckless operations."

Dora smiled and replied, "I am aware that she has been cooperating with the authorities in that matter. She will not be penalized nor punished for his actions conducted in her absence. Since she is now free to return to New York to resume control of the family businesses, Joyce will do so on her own terms which I will help her carry out from this point forward."

Randy Baldwin studied Dora for a moment pondering that statement, but declining to discuss what else he had on his mind he rose from his chair and excused himself from further talks leaving Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura alone with Dora Marino.

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "You have to excuse him. Mr. Baldwin is not all that familiar with certain things in a syndicate family." Dora replied, "He is still perhaps uncomfortable with such things. The Soldats view of Mr. Baldwin's previous actions is of grudging admiration. His actions in various incidents have been studied extensively. It had been originally proposed that he and his Foundation were to have been contacted in this matter; but others decided that Noir was more suitable."

Mireille and Kirika finishing their discussions rejoined Joyce Milan and her daughter Zetta. Looking about for Randy Baldwin, a servant advised the two women that their male companion had gone outside. Kirika Yumura stepping out to the veranda, viewed the surroundings of El Dora and found Randy Baldwin perched upon the fence of a corral. Before him stood a stallion, its black coat glistening in the afternoon sun, the creature was in an apparent face off with a bemused Baldwin.

Dora with her grand-daughters joined Kirika to view the confrontation between man and animal. Dora called out to a servant, "Pasco. Please go warn Mr. Baldwin, of the stallions' temperament. He could become injured should Mortimer charge him." Mireille watching Pasco hurry off spoke, "You make it sound as though the horse is a man-killer."

Dora Marino replied, "The horse is indeed a man-killer. The last man it trampled and killed was its former owner."

Randy Baldwin studied Mortimer closely as he could, the scars of abuse evident on its flanks and back though faded were still evident. The horse had drawn him to the corral, its unsettle pacing at the fencing as it circled the corral with the intense almost panicked trot of an animal wanting to be set free to run. Having climbed atop the fencing to watch the horse on the next pass, Mortimer had upon the next circuit of the corral had attempted to kick him as it went past. The shattered post next to him was what remained. Baldwin ignoring the wood fragments about him was looking at the horse intently eye to eye.

Pasco called out in broken English as he approached the corral, but Randy Baldwin ignored the warning and then much to consternation of those who witnessed it, stepped down into the corral then turning his back to Mortimer removed his wind breaker then the shoulder holster containing the Colt Combat Commander.

Dora turning and leaving the veranda herself hurried for the corral followed by Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. Dora stopped at a gun case and with a key unlocked it and removed a 44-40 caliber Winchester and a box of shells. Mireille turned to Kirika, "Go on ahead and try to stop him before he kills himself."

The warning snorts were growing more frequent behind him. The stallion hooves shuffling about the corral as its nervousness grew did not alarm Randy, but served to tell him where the horse was moving to. Turning slowly back to face the animal he caught sight of Kirika at a dead run from the house. The Beretta in her right hand, its blue steel flashing and reflecting light as she ran was an ominous sign that he should have left the corral when Pasco had given the warning.

Mortimer viewed the man before him. He sensed calmness, aloofness, but no fear. Kindness in the voice as the man had spoken quietly to him. No deceit within the voice, even after his challenge the man had continued to speak softly with a friendliness that he had not heard in many years. Only the other man he recognized (Pasco) would speak to him but in a strange language that tried to convey peace, but he still always sensed fear.

Kirika jumped to the top of the fence about to enter the corral when Randy Baldwin spoke, "Kirika stay out of this and put your weapon away. That 9 MM will not even slow him down if he decides to charge me." Reaching for the Colt in the shoulder holster, Randy spoke again, "Kirika leave it as it is. Don't even think about it."

Walking towards the horse in a slow pace, he warily circled the nervous and skittish horse as it tried to follow his progress. Watching the tensing flank muscles, Randy stayed out of strike distance of the rear legs. All it would take would be one kick and Randy knew that having about 2,900 pounds of horse hitting him would be far more damaging than even being shot.

Dora Marino approaching the corral watched Randy Baldwin as he continued circling. Chambering a round into the Winchester, she was stopped by Mireille who took the rifle from her, "If it is necessary I will do it." Joyce Milan and Zetta watched as Randy made his final circle. Zetta spoke to her mother in wonder, "He is showing his love, just like he did for us." Dora did not miss the comment replied, "Lets hope Mortimer understands that Zetta."

Mortimer flinched and shuddered at the touch of the man's soft touch to his skin. He felt the hand as it passed down his side. The pauses as it passed over his old wounds, lightly touching each then continuing onward, the voice speaking confidently, then as he passed directly to the rear, his tail the hand seeming to run through each individual strand of hair then continuing onward.

Randy stopped to Mortimer's left and running his hand through the mane, he continued to the horses' broad neck then softly patting the forehead of the horse he stopped. Placing a hand on the halter he stepped towards those gathered at the fence. Mortimer snorting one last time followed docilely in his footsteps.

Dora Marino spoke, "You are only the second man to gain the confidence of that horse besides Pasco, and even he has to take caution." Randy replied as he stopped, "You should understand an animal senses and feelings. They can sense what we are displaying, or projecting whether it is fear, hate, sadness, love or even humor and they can display those as well. So tell me, how did such a magnificent animal such as he end up in your care Mrs. Marino?"

Dora Marino stepping down into the corral replied as Mortimer snickered in greeting "An animal control officer with the City of Phoenix contacted me after they had taken him into custody. His last owner had abused him badly to such an extent that Mortimer finally snapped and killed him. Mortimer gained his name, because a mortician had to give up trying to reconstruct the late owner's remains for an open casket funeral. There was also the matter that the owner's family were making demands that the animal be destroyed for what he did, but I was able to persuade them to change their minds."

Zetta during the conversation had reached out to Mortimer and was softly caressing him. The horse stepping forward to be closer, stepped between Dora and Randy. Randy seeing the young girl giving affection to the horse replied, "Make that three people Dora. Your grand-daughter seems to have been accepted."

Randy giving Mortimer one final pat on the forehead then climbed out of the corral. Retrieving the shoulder holster and his wind breaker he returned to the house alone leaving the gathered women looking after him in puzzlement. Dora spoke to Mireille, "Is your Mr. Baldwin always like that?" Mireille replied, "He can sometimes be such a pain in the butt."

Friday, September 8th 1530 hours, Phoenix International Airport, Arizona

Lisa Mead pressed the close button and observed the cycling of the loading ramp and door as the hatch and ramp came together. Checking the tie downs on the Hummer, Lisa Mead keyed her headset, "Ok Daniel, Ian. We are secure and ready to depart." Kay Milroy sitting in the jump seat with Else F. Conroy watched as Daniel Winters giving a hand signal to the airport ground crew replies came through her headset, "Roger that Lisa. Starting Number Three…"

Mireille Bouquet with Kirika Yumura sat across from Randy Baldwin, who was busy typing into a laptop as the Hercules climbed out of Phoenix, Arizona heading for Atlanta.

The afternoon lunch with Dora Marino had cumulated with Randy giving Dora a tip for a professional horse whisperer. An American Indian, who Randy had utilized on more than one occasion was somewhere in Utah dealing with another patient but would see to Mortimer's further treatment. With their assignment completed, Noir had hitched a ride on the Hercules for the trip back to Atlanta, where they would spend the weekend at the Baldwin farm.

Kirika seeing Randy close the laptop, undid her seat belt then walking over to Randy Baldwin, promptly smacked him on he back of the head, "Monsieur Baldwin, just what were you thinking? That animal could have injured you!"

Lisa Mead watching the argument keyed her headset, "Well the boss has got the ladies riled over something. That girl Kirika just smacked him really good!"

Kay Milroy watched as Daniel and Ian exchanged looks then spoke, "Well as long as she does not pull out her gun he will be fine. Give them some privacy." Daniel Winters keyed the intercom "Kay just what the heck is going on back there?" Else F. Conroy replied, "Those two sometimes push his buttons that's all. They go way back and do yourself a favor stay out of their way, especially the Asian gal. She is rather good at what she does, and could easily turn you into a pretzel."

Randy rubbing the back of his head while looking at a rather obviously steamed Kirika replied, "Well I was giving the horse some company that's what!" as Kirika not liking what she had heard swung again, but Randy blocked the hit and yanked pulling Kirika over the seat where she twisted and landed on her back nearly into his lap and with her left hand swung again where she hit Randy on the jaw.

Randy ignoring that hit shoved his hand underneath Kirika's shirt and began to tickle her sensitive spot. Mireille Bouquet watching the tussling undid her own seat belt and rose then grabbing hold of Kirika's flailing legs then removed her shoes. Kirika now pinned and trying to squirm free unable to escape the tickling from both Randy and Mireille began to laugh. Kay Milroy peering down from the cockpit returned to the jump seat and closed the door shutting out the now hysterical laughter coming from the cargo bay. Ian White looking over to Kay spoke, "Must be their way of relieving the tension."

Friday, September 8th 1900 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

Gina Baldwin set the last dish into the dishwasher then turning it on, left for the sitting room. The strains of violins and the grand piano drifting down the hallway was a practice session that the twins and Ashley were conducting. Noir, Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura were sitting on a couch sipping tea enjoying the music.

Gina Baldwin joining her husband noted that he was tapping his foot to the music's beat, "So are you enjoying yourself now?" Randy replied, "Yes I am. How about you?" as Gina nodded in return.

With the final note fading to silence, Ashley with Irena and Nina rose and bowed as Gina spoke, "Well are you three ready for your certification tests tomorrow?"

Mireille spoke, "Certifications?" Randy replied, "Yes. For Corey as well, all four have achieved third level status of black belt. Jill Nagel will conduct the fourth level certification with an additional sensei present as witness and final judge." Kirika Yumura spoke, "Then they continued while we were absent?" Ashley replied, "Yes we did Aunt Kirika. Four hours a day, every day since our return." Randy knew Kirika's own ranking of tenth degree black belt, the highest level obtainable had come with hard work and a heavy work ethic.

Nina spoke, "If you will excuse us, we have to change. Our brother has been preparing the gym in the basement." Kirika Yumura replied, "What do you mean by preparing?" Gina Baldwin spoke, "Perhaps you should see it for yourself Kirika." While the teens headed upstairs to change into their gi's, Kirika with Mireille went to the basement with Gina Baldwin and Randy.

Over their years of exposure through martial arts, more specifically karate; the Baldwin teenagers had progressed to a point where they had sought the skills of a sensei that would enforce the rigorous training. The teens pulled off the scheme and enter Kirika Yumura who with Mireille Bouquet had signed a 'contract' with Randy Baldwin to conduct teens training.

First in Japan and later in France the teens with the exception of Ashley who had progressed at her own rate, had continued their training. When the twins and Corey returned to the United States they had been through a certification program that had awarded all four with their current rankings. Ashley had undergone a certification test at a dojo in New York, which was witnessed by Carl Greensand who had commented later to Randy that to see Ashley play and perform on a musical instrument then later undergo the certification was like he had been watching an altogether different teenager.

Setting the final block in place, Corey Baldwin bowed then greeted that who had become his master or sensei. Kirika stood before Corey then commanded he hold out his hands which she examined, "Coarse yet strong," as she ran her fingertips under his palms.

Turning to Randy and Gina Baldwin, Kirika spoke "You both feel comfortable with what is about to pass?"

Gina replied, "It is their wishes, Kirika. All four have that desire and have worked diligently towards the goal they want to obtain. Having the abilities they are mastering will serve them well to have self-discipline, a sense of purpose and confidence that they will need as they grow older. They have made their own sacrifices to achieve these goals."

Randy walking to a nearby storage room and removing a rolling a trash can labeled 'Scrap Wood' spoke, "If you think they are not ready, then say so but I would withhold judgment till after you view their exercises. It will be enlightening."

Ashley with Irena and Nina entered the room and bowing towards Kirika and Mireille then taking positions on either side of Corey, bowed with Corey as he spoke, "We will begin our demonstration sensei." Mireille spoke, "Who is the one who holds the targets?" Randy Baldwin turned to Mireille, "Why me of course. I make a formal request that their sensei observe their exercise from behind the Plexiglas partition, since there is a chance that the target might shatter unpredictably."

Kirika replied, "No, I shall not. I will observe directly. You Monsieur Baldwin, shall take my seat behind the partition. If you will excuse me a moment I must change as well." Setting the wood target down, Randy Baldwin watched as Kirika headed upstairs to change. The teenagers assisting each other in stretches to remain limber waited for her to return.

Joining his wife with Mireille Bouquet, Randy spoke "I hope Kirika remembers to wear the protective padding. The exercise is to be a full power demonstration." Mireille Bouquet replied, "Kirika has never worn protective devices, she prefers to feel the impact to detect what may have gone wrong with the students' approach." Gina Baldwin looked at her husband, "Terrific now you tell me. Just what would you have done had they hit you in the chest by accident?"

About to reply to Gina who held up her hand, "Let me guess? You would have taken some Advil and hope you could get back on your feet." Randy quipped, "No I would have likely asked for the tag number of the truck that ran over me before I passed out."

Gina without thinking swung her fist, but Randy easily blocked it and holding onto Gina's wrist took her hand into his, "I already got smacked by Kirika once today, I like it that the back of my head is no longer hurting. You can smack me later. Its time for our young man and women to demonstrate to a true master what they have learned." Gina breaking into a smile replied as Kirika wearing her gi entered the room "Then let's watch together."

Saturday, September 9th 0900 hours, Kumara Karate Dojo, Gainesville, Georgia

Jill Nagel studied the gathering before exiting the office of the owner, who would be conducting the tests. There more than the usual number of by-standers and observers present for the event. To obtain such a high standard and skill that each of the Baldwin teenagers had so far achieved would have taken most an entire life time.

The sensei conducting the examination was no less a five time world champion in the sport and had prior to obtaining those championships been an Olympic Gold Medalist.

The sensei now conducted instructional lessons for those wanting to learn the skills.

Jill excused herself and exited the office, then entering the dojo; she joined Randy and Gina Baldwin, who were sitting on the floor with the two women who she knew as Noir. Jill noted that Kirika dressed in a gi when she had arrived with the Baldwin's had presented her credentials to the sensei when she had entered. Kumara's reaction towards Kirika was of deep mutual respect. Kumara would also be judging how well Kirika had instructed the Baldwin teenagers.

The Baldwin's were not the only one's to be taking their examinations; four others would be completing their examinations for green and purple belts. By tradition the lesser skilled would go first, those being tested for the black belt skill levels would be the last. As Kumara entered the dojo, those to be tested rose and bowed. Jill was surprised by Kumara who began to speak.

"Today we conduct examinations of those who have achieved skills that will serve them as they grow older and wiser with age. Those that are testing for the green and purple belts will be examined by a guest sensei. Please welcome Kirika Yumura from Tokyo, Japan who is a recognized tenth dan and Yumura who is an instructor with the Baldwin Foundation is here to observe the examination of her own students."

Rising from her resting position Kirika Yumura bowed toward Kumara then joined him at the center of the dojo. Turning to face the first to be examined and tested Kirika Yumura spoke, "Please take your position. The examination for green is now."

Jill Nagel tapped Randy on the arm and whispered, "Did you plan this?" Randy with a puzzled look replied quietly, "No way. I am assuming that the sensei of this dojo decided to ask her himself." The jab in his side from Gina stopped further conversation. Randy quieted and returned his attention to the center of the dojo, the first for examination was a 12 year old girl. Kirika Yumura focusing her attention towards the young girl spoke, "You may now begin."

Saturday, September 9th 1530 hours, Kumara Karate Dojo, Gainesville, Georgia

Kumara completing the final examination of the Baldwin teenagers turned and announced to the observers that the tests were complete. Mireille Bouquet noted that Baldwin teenagers, Corey, Ashley, Nina and Irena showed no sign of the strenuous testing conducted. Sitting to the rear of Kirika who was officially recognized as their teacher and mentor they appeared as statues unmoving.

Jill Nagel joined Randy and Gina at a refreshment table, "Both of you should be proud; their accomplishments will serve them well." Randy watching other parents who had been present for their own sons and daughters tests replied, "I am just as proud of them as the families of the beginning students are."

Following the presentation of the belts, the students and their families were treated to a special match. Gina Baldwin sitting with her children, watched as her husband Randy bowed towards Kirika Yumura. The match being judged by Kumara was deemed only a demonstration match, but even Gina cringed when Kirika struck.

Kirika Yumura wheeled about and struck Randy in the left thigh then springing forward sent a fist had it landed would have left Randy with a bruised shoulder. Blocking the strike, he hooked his right foot into hers and turning back onto his left foot sent her across his body then onto the mat where she broke his grip, tumbled and turned to face him.

Kirika adjusting her stance the expression on her face was that of one who had felt a certain pinch spoke, "That was unnecessary." Randy replied, "Well that was for that smack you gave me on the plane." Mireille Bouquet noting the look commented to Gina, "Randy pressed the wrong button," as Kirika waited for Randy to launch his own attack.

Twisting and trying to break free of the near iron grip, Randy felt the punch to his kidneys; it was not a love tap. Kumara watching as Randy Baldwin slammed into the mat and awarding the point to Kirika ended the match.


	4. Noir Of High Regard Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Of High Regard

By Steve Edward

Saturday, September 9th 1900 hours, Baldwin Farm, Lula, Hall County, Georgia

The burbling of the hot tub mixed with the melody of Beethoven's Moonlight in C minor was his only company besides Gregor who was sitting on the exterior bench. He had passed out briefly after the hard landing on mat. Only Kumara and Kirika knew that he had been knocked out.

At 53 years of age, the amount of abuse heaped upon his body over the past several years was catching up. Randy musing that it had been as though he was a first year student all over again when he and Kirika conducted the match. That little tweak he had done to Kirika had only served to get her angry, and she had not held back.

With his eyes closed, he heard the footsteps as someone entered the room and crossed the slats. Gregor's friendly groan of welcome as they entered the tub taking a seat across from Randy caused him to finally open his eyes.

Mireille silently greeted him with a smile then spoke, "Feeling better?" Randy replied, "Barely. One thing is for sure, no more tweaking Kirika. She has no sense of humor."

Mireille replied, "Doing what you did in front of those attending was not the wisest thing to do. Kirika is all business when it comes to being in a match or a true fight. You had Gina a bit worried when you did not get right back up. She likely knows by now."

Randy shifting his position replied, "So Kirika tattled me out then?"

Gina's voice coming from behind replied, "More than you know husband. Trying to hide the fact from me did little good." Gina joining Randy and Mireille in the tub was soon followed by Kirika Yumura herself.

Kirika spoke, "That little provocation was unneeded. I am not that ticklish." Randy glanced at Kirika who slowly submerged till her ears were just above the water replied, "I'll make a note of that," as Kirika submerged and disappeared fully for a moment beneath the water.

Gina spoke to Mireille, "So are you two leaving tomorrow? You are both welcome to stay longer if you like." Mireille Bouquet replied, "We need to return to France and considering the events of the past few days it would likely be best if we do so." Randy seemed to nod, "I'll call the Daniel Winters and Ian White for the flight, they can have you in Paris by tomorrow night."

Sunday, September 10th 1100 hours, Dekalb-Peachtree Airport, Chamblee, Georgia

Standing next to the boarding stairs, Corey Baldwin bid Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet farewell as both women boarded the Gulfstream V. Handing up the final piece of luggage to Ian White then folding the boarding rails into their stowage position, Corey with his step-father Randy assisted with closing the door.

Randy gave a thumb up to Daniel Winters who returned the gesture, and then the starter cart's engine took the load of starting the Rolls Royce power plants. Entering the gate of Epps Aviation, Randy and Corey turned back to look as the Gulfstream began to taxi. Corey spoke, "Thank you father."

Randy Baldwin leaning against the chain link fence replied, "You are welcome. Remember what Kirika has taught you and your step-sisters. The skills will serve you well. But most of all keep applying to improve yourself, don't quit. All of you have come too far to turn back now." Corey replied, "Kirika told us the same thing father."

The rise in sound signaled that the Gulfstream had began its take off roll and Randy with Corey watched as the plane flashed past their observation point then climbing skyward, it turned briefly before settling on an eastern heading and disappearing from view.

Kirika Yumura gazed out the window till the airfield faded from view, the Gulfstream already cleared for its service ceiling the angle of the cabin indicating that Daniel Winters was wasting no time in the climb out. Kirika pondered if she had overreacted to Randy or putting aside that it was only a demonstration match had gone all out against him.

Mireille seeing the troubled expression on Kirika face spoke, "Are you worried about Randy?" Kirika replied, "He still insists on pushing himself beyond his limits. He will have to realize that he can not continue getting into extreme and risky ventures."

Mireille looking at her reflection in the window replied, "Till Randy makes that decision, we will see more of him."

Aftermath…

Joyce Milan with daughter Zetta returned to New York one month later with Dora Marino's blessing. Reassuming control of both the Milan and Marino families businesses; Joyce Milan who never remarried became a successful business woman in her own right. Zack Milan, tried in Federal Court under the Federal Racketeering Act (RICO) was found guilty of numerous charges. Zack Milan is serving a life sentence in a federal penitentiary. Both Federal and State authorities never determined who carried out murders at the Milan Mansion in New York and the case remains unsolved.


End file.
